


This Ain't The Goldbergs 09

by 123z



Series: This Ain't The Goldbergs XXX [9]
Category: The Goldbergs (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Beverly reconciles the strained relationship between two brothers with love and kisses





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fifth season episode 'Goldbergs on the Goldbergs

It was the year 1980 something and Beverly Goldberg was as usual down at the William Penn Academy chewing out coach Rick Mellor for being mean to her younger son Adam.

"I've put up with your macho attitude for a long time now but when it affects my family you and me have got big problems."

The startled coach gazed at the middle aged woman with the over lacquered hair that resembled a golden crash helmet.

"Look, Mrs. Goldberg, I get where you're coming from. I too had a bully for a brother but I didn't stand up to him. I was too afraid."

"You, afraid?"

"You don't know my brother Nick Mellor. He beat me at everything, football, roman wrestling, riflery, down hill racing. KITES!"

Coach stood up and paced the room with a long face.

"But you're grown men now, things change."

Bev kept her steady gaze on the mans tight buns as he circled his desk. 

"Not for us. He's a big coach at Villanova College and me, I'm just a glorified activities advisor. With chicken cutlet thighs!"

"Stop that! You have very large thighs, everyone says so."

She took a prolonged look at his lower body, in particular his pronounced ball sack that sat in his oh so snug blue shorts and was visibly moved.  
Determined to make a family reunion with coach Rick and coach Nick Beverly drove the very next morning to Villanova and sought out this other brother.  
She soon found him on the football field yelling to the team as they practised.  
Her jaw dropped when she set her eyes on the giant walking, talking brick wall of a man in blue shirt and white shorts that looked even tighter than Rick's.

"Oh...my...gosh."

He was bald with a grey goatee and a round head with no neck to speak of.   
The bulky beefcake had an incredible physique and Beverly felt weak at the knees.  
Bev saw two things.  
A smoking hunk of man whose bones she would love to jump, and a big teddy bear who yearned for his brothers love.

She boldly walked over and raised her hands.

"Take five boys, I need to talk to coach."

Opened mouthed Nick looked her up and down and paused to take in her concrete hairdo and multi coloured sweater.

"What do you think you're doing blondie."

"I'm here to bring the Mellor boys back together again, it's time you fixed things with coach Rick."

The large man turned away and then back to the defiant woman.

"You're not gonna leave here until I come with you, are you?"

"That's right buster, it's what I do."

x

Next day in the office of coach Rick Beverly and coach Nick arrived and sat at the desk as she urged the two to reconcile after years adrift.  
Things progressed well until Nick spoke out of turn.

"By the way why were you so gutless that you had to get some hot mama to come fight your battles?"

Beverly welcomed the compliment and crossed her legs seductively.

"Oh yeah, well everyone know I give one hundred and ten per cent in all I do, including personal problems."

"Well I give one hundred and eleven!"

"That's not even possible!"

"Boys, boys. I was hoping we could settle this the right way."

Both men looked at each other, their noses an inch from the other.

"Through sports!" They said in unison.

Bev shrugged her shoulders and stood up.

"I was thinking more of kind words, huggies and snuggies."

With that she tugged her sweater off over her head and wiggled out of her slacks and leaned up against the desk in just bra and panties.

"In an attempt to make things right I want you two boys to come over here and fuck my brains out!"

Nick looked at Rick and Rick looked at Nick and in a split second both had stripped off and sported impressive erections.  
At six feet four the grey eyed Nick had a barrel chest of about fifty inches and huge biceps and pecs.  
Slightly leaner at six feet his brother stroked his boner and leered at Bev.

Beverly stood with hands on hips as the brothers stared at her generous 34C sized tits. She liked yoga and dancing and she appeared quite toned and trim.

"Let's get down to it."

more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Coach Rick reacted first, seized with an irresistible urge and pulled the yearning blonde to him, pressing her full curves of her body into him.  
Surprised and thrilled Beverly Goldberg kissed him hard on the mouth in a tongue searching assault.

The aroused man clutched her ass through the thin panties and pushed against her so that his big boner scraped her left thigh.  
He pulled back and with a certain roughness spun her around so that she fell forwards against the side of his desk.

"Oh my, schoo', you're so forceful. A woman likes that." 

In her mind came the image of her soft couch potato of a husband, who had retired from bedroom duty after the birth of her third child.

"Don't fumble the ball, coach."

"Don't fret coach Nick, I got this." 

Rick grabbed Beverly's panties and tugged them sharply downwards to her knees and discovered her fine haired pussy, already sopping wet.  
He pressed his body into her back and widened her legs with his right and plunged into her slippery quim with a single thrust home.

"Oh coach, I love it!"

Bev made little breathy noises as her flailing hands knocked papers and pencils from the desk top as a series of rapid and pentrating thrusts from coach Rick rammed her into the wooden surface.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" She moaned.

He was quite the stud, giving her steady and fluid pumps of his stiff prick which jolted her soft frame hard into the desk edge.  
Over and over he fucked her, his fingertips embedded in her meaty butt.

"You like this coach Nick? Seeing me bent over and getting it doggy style? Yeah, give this doggy a bone, agh!"

The huge bald man did indeed as he waxed his carrot, lost in in the lewd entertainment before his very eyes.

Coach Rick unhooked her bra and her C cup tits spilled out. He grabbed hold and pawed at the bountiful globes of flesh.  
As she pushed back he fingered her hard nipples and she squirmed delightfully on his cock. As he increased his pelvic thrusts his big balls slapped audibly on her rear end.

He buried his face in her nape and gathered her in strong arms, cushioning himself into her bouncing buttocks,

"Pass the ball coach, let this dog see the rabbit."

Rick obliged and Nick stepped in his place.

Beverly looked at the big hulk with wide eyes as she was lifted up like as if she weighed a feather and set in a sitting position on the desk.  
Her legs were whipped apart and Nick stood with a firm stance between her open legs.  
His eight incher found its way to her slick pussy entrance and he pushed inside her completely.

"Oh schmoopie!" 

As she struggled for balance Bev was given a good hammering that made her bottom slide to and fro on the edge of the desk.  
She cried out with each connection of their bodies as he slid in and out, his hands under her butt.

"Go on coach, give me that cock!"

He grit his teeth and looked upon her big tits that spread out on either side of her ribcage.  
Her left hand moved to his impressive wall of a chest and fondled the hard flesh, running down to his muscular abdomen.

"Nice body coach."

After a good two minutes of serious fucking coach Nick pulled out his shining tool and went onto his knees.  
He lifted her left foot up on the desk and the large man licked his index finger and proceeded to slide it inside her pussy.

"Oh yeah!"

As he slipped in and out of her wetness he took her clitoris in his mouth and sucked on it heartily.  
Beverly sighed and bucked her hips toward his face as she was licked and sucked with expertise.  
Her thighs quivered and a loud groan emanated from her lips as he danced on her muff with a slithering tongue.  
Then he left her on the precipice of an orgasm and stood up.

"Teamwork." He announced as he looked at his brother seated in his chair with his upright cock in his fist.

Beverly scrambled up with her cunt tingling madly and squatted astride coach Rick.  
She held his cock in her hand as she planted her feet on the carpet and eased down slowly on his smooth column.

"Care for a ride coach?"

"Don't mind if I do." 

He watched in awe as his length was consumed by the woman's golden muff and every nerve in his knob responded as her buttery cunt swallowed him up.  
Her ass cheeks pillowed against his big balls and she gave a little wiggle of her hips to tease him.

"Oh no you don't."

He gripped her wide hips and bounced her up and down in a lascivious dance on his rigid pole and she squealed with glee.

"Yes, yes, yes, keep it up!"

Up and down she rode his cock, taking all his length to the hilt and she leaned forward to shake her boobs in his face.  
Sweat prickled his brow as he tightened his grip and thrust up from the chair to meet her pounding body.

"Oh, oh, oh gosh! I'm coming!"

Coach Rick felt her cunt walls contract and a trickle of fluids bathed his hard shaft.

"To me bro'." 

Coach RIck lifted Beverly up with ease while she was still impaled on his stiifness and handed her over like a relay baton.  
Coach Nick stood with his cock out a jaunty angle amd hooked her under her creamy white legs and planted her pussy directly on his tool.

"Heavens, how strong you boys are."

Bev was literally used as a fuck toy as Nick hoisted her up and down with long strokes that saw her cunt slide down to his balls and back up again.  
Her arms draped around his bull neck and her legs dangled over his thick forearms at the knee.

"Fuck blondie, you are some tasty broad."

He kissed her as she crushed her big titties on his wall of a chest as her body trembled.  
Nick felt his balls tighten and a rush of cum coursed through his throbbing shaft.  
Bev collapsed on his hard torso as he held her on his chest and flooded her cunt with his cum.  
He held her still until the twitching in his cock subsided and he let her down.  
She saw his seed leak out onto her thigh and pool on her foot. 

"Quite a lot there coach."

He fell against the desk and panted.

"Got to admit, it's been a while."

"Pass the ball coach."

Rick waited on his seat and Beverly padded over and went on her knees

Her mouth opened and slid with agonising slowness down, down, down until her nose was tickled by his bush of pubes.  
Bev drew back until only his bell end was inserted between her pursed lips, then she drove back onto his entire shaft.  
Coach gripped the arms of the chair as this exquisite treatment continued.

"Pretty good there Mrs. Goldberg,"

"Cammm mmmee Bevmmmly." She mumbled as her cheeks hollowed and she gave a huge suck in.

"Okay Beverly it is."

Her fingers dug into his thighs as her head bobbed back and forth faster wth a hands free blowjob.  
Then Coach Rick grunted and his cum spewed out and down her throat.

"Fuck me, that was awesome."

Beverly recovered and raised herself up and collected her things.

"So, are you two good now?"

"Not too sure, how about you coach Nick?"

"You're right coach Rick. I think blondie needs to give us another session next week."

The two brothers stood side by side, still naked and gorgeous, their cocks flaccid between large thighs.

"I think I can arrange my very full diary to accomodate the pair of you."

And when she said accomodate that is precisely what she meant.

END


End file.
